Rose Thorns
by BlairWaldorfxoxo
Summary: Schuyler is the new girl in town.Her mysterious past is not the only thing she's trying to hide.But when she gets sucked into the whirlwind life of the popular mean girls; the Rose thorns,she realizes something terrible is happening.No Twilight sry.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry if anyone thought that this was a Twilight fanfic. But you should have read the summary, so it really isn't my fault :)**

**Rose Thorns**

Chapter One

A sigh came out of Schuyler James mouth before she coated her lips with her Vanilla Swirl flavoured Glossy Intentions lip gloss. Something about her image in the mirror saddened Schuyler. Maybe it's the fact that she's wearing a uniform with the crest of a school that's miles away from the place where Schuyler actually wanted to be. She couldn't stop the frown that was forming on her face, even though she read in _Vogue_ that frowning caused early wrinkles. She wanted to be webcaming from her Mac Book in her old house, in her old room, exchanging outfit ideas with her best friends. But she couldn't. Her MacBook wasn't unpacked yet from the piled up boxes in her new room and those best friends of hers were no longer her best friends. And this was all because of The Incident. Schuyler shook her head like that would block the horrible mental pictures of The Incident. Schuyler pursed her shiny lips and told herself that she was going to be strong today. Nobody was going to bring her down today. She was tired of her constant sad and depressed moods just because of _it_. She was determined. To do what, she wasn't sure of but it'll come to her. Once she convinced herself that the worst was over and that she didn't need her old friends, she returned her focus onto the clothes covering her skinny body. Loose white button down shirt, navy blue tie, blue, green and black plaid skirt, knee high socks paired with black flats. Her long dark chocolate coloured hair was styled with a dark blue velvet headband. Her pale long fingers, with two large jewel coloured rings on both middle fingers, pulled at the tangled ends, and forced a smile onto her pretty face. Today was the first day that Schuyler James would attend Kensington Prep School for Boys and Girls (KPS) and she would not make a fool of herself. Probably.

Schuyler huffed and puffed up the long-ass stone steps in front of KPS. When she finally made it up to the top her skirt had ridden up at least an inch and her knee highs slid down to mid-calf. As she adjusted her uniform, she told herself to calm down and that even though the temperature was above 25°C, she did not have armpit stains. This is just like the time she played the confident new girl in the school play last year. Exactly the same; all she had to do was pretend she was Sienna, the new girl in the play, and she was fine. At least that's what she told herself. So Schuyler braced herself and took a deep breath as she pushed against the heavy wooden doors.

The moment that Schuyler put a foot into the main foyer, she knew that she was no longer in Kansas. Everything was different. Sure there was still the distinct rubber smell of the school halls, the lockers, the littered passage way and the limited space due to the many students. But there were things slightly off. In the place of the dented metal lockers that Schuyler had known to love, were glossy wooden lockers with gold plated numbers. Gone was the candy bar wrappers tucked in every corner. There were notes plastered on the floors instead. This was when Schuyler knew that she was playing a whole different ball game than what she expected. But she concentrated so hard on that fact that she didn't realize that someone was right in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It took five minutes into her first day for Schuyler to make a scene. Her books scattered around the floor and she ducked her head down to avoid eye contact with any members of her audience and the person she bumped into. Schuyler hadn't even taken look at that person yet, she was so scared. She mentally kicked herself for being so ungraceful and on the _first day of school_, too. When she finally glanced up, she saw him. Dark brown hair, that curled at the ends, deep hazel eyes, a strong chin; Schuyler choked back a gasp and knew that she shouldn't have looked up. His eyes flickered with amusement when her eyes caught his. Her heart was pounding at a mile per hour. He reached out his hand, as if to pull her up, and his slightly thin lips tugged at the corners. Schuyler latched on and hoisted herself up. His soft touch seemed to burn through her skin so she let go of his hand as if it was on fire, which made him raise his eyebrows and smile a little bigger. Schuyler's mind filled with a thousand thoughts but she only concentrated on one; she made a fool out of herself and now was her chance to redeem herself. She swallowed, smoothed down her skirt and ran her tongue across her lips.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Schuyler," she cleared her throat and stretched out her hand. A shy smile played on her lips.

"It's alright. And I know who you are," he smirked and shook her hand. Schuyler's eyes narrowed.

"You know? Please don't tell me that the first person I met today is a stalker." She prayed and hoped that he knew that she was just joking. He seemed to understand because his smirk only got bigger.

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want that would we?" he leaned in closer to her and her breath caught at her throat. He seemed to have noticed this since he leaned away and grinned playfully. "I'm Scott. I live next door to you. Didn't you get the chocolate cake my mom made for your family? Because I wrote the 'Welcome' with icing and it took me quite a while to do so."

The thought of him with an apron tied to his hips and concentrating hard on icing made her blush, but she didn't know why.

"Oh yeah? That was you?" Her eyebrows raised, trying to conceal her ever-growing blush. Schuyler licked her lips in what she hoped was in a flirty way. "Hmmm. That cake was good."

What Schuyler didn't know was that Scott was going crazy at the sight of her glossy plump lips and the sound of her 'hmmmm'. It certainly got a reaction out of him but he hoped that she didn't notice.

"Well I'm glad you thought so. I've got to get going but I'll see you around Schuyler." And with that he winked and saluted her good-bye.

Schuyler couldn't contain the soft sigh that left her mouth. What was she thinking? It was given that she would probably trip or something in that category on her first day. It was the inevitable. She was clumsy; state and fact. But to actually crash into whom was probably one of KPS hottest guys? Now that was just unacceptable. But that's Schuyler for you.

***

Schuyler leaned against the reception desk, as she tried to explain to the elderly woman behind it that she knew that it was November and not September and that she was new to KPS and needed her class schedule.

"Listen, um…" Schuyler glanced at the woman's blouse to find any indication to what her name was. Weren't they supposed to have name tags or something? "…you, I know that today isn't the first day of school for everybody else but it is for me. I'm Schuyler James. Does that ring any bells?" But all the woman did was stare blankly back at Schuyler.

"Ok. You know what? I'm just going to come around the desk and try and find my schedule. Is that ok with you?" Schuyler took the lady's silence as a 'yes'. But she came around the reception desk the old lady started screaming bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Stop that or my Johnny will come and get you!" And with that, the crazy old lady hit Schuyler square on her right shoulder with her heavy as hell bag.

"What's going on here?!" Both Schuyler and the lady turned to see a red-faced man hurrying towards us. "Young lady aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I'm new here and I was told to come to the administration office for my schedule." Couldn't these people get anything right? Obviously Schuyler wasn't trying to do any harm to some crazy old lady.

"Oh. Schuyler James, is that right?" The man pronounced Schuyler's name like 'Shy-ler'.

"Sky-ler," She hated it whenever people caller her that.

"Right. Terribly sorry about her," the man pointed to the lady. "She's my mom and I was just about to drive her to my sister's. I'm your new principal, Mr. Barry."

"Nice to meet you," Schuyler didn't want to be rude but this man was seriously wasting her time. If she wanted to get to her first class before the bell rang and avoid the inevitable 'Welcome to KPS. Would someone like to show this young lady around the school? No? Well I guess you're branded as the loser New Girl now, Schuyler' talk with her teacher in front of a bunch of adolescent spectators, Schuyler would have to go NOW.

"I was wondering about my schedule…" she trailed on, inviting Mr. Barry to get her long-awaited class schedule.

" Right, right! Wait right here," Mr. Barry raced into his office. And now Schuyler was left stranded with his insane mother. Schuyler eyed her warily, not wanting to have to fight her off again. But thank the lords that all MBCM (Mr. Barry's Crazy Mother) did was sit on one of the wooden (was everything wooden here?) chairs lining the side of the administration office.

"Here it is. You better get to class." Mr. Barry gave her a smile and sent her off.

The trilling of the late bell echoed the hallowed halls as Schuyler tried, and unsuccessfully, to find her first period English. When she found it, she was already 10 minutes late. Schuyler mentally prepared herself for the definite embarrassment she was going to have to face in a few seconds. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt, smoothed down her hair and shakily placed her hand on the doorknob. Here comes the inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Schuyler's heart thumped loudly as she stepped into the classroom. Every single head turned to her direction and she could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks. Schuyler quickened her pace as she reached the teacher's desk.

"A little late, aren't we?" The teacher, Mrs. Singleton, raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Schuyler expectedly.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm new here and I couldn't find—" But Mrs. Singleton wasn't a very forgiving person. She hated tardy students and had no mercy.

"Right, no need to bore us with your stories of your obvious lack of sense of direction," Well, Schuyler's obvious sense of direction was just as bad as Mrs. Singleton's obvious need to be cruel and heartless. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class instead? I'm sure it will be _much_ more entertaining."

Schuyler wasn't sure why she was being so unforgiving and mean. All the teachers at her old school loved her. Why wasn't this the same here? Oh, right this was KPS. The school for rich snobs and wealthy heirs; the teachers sure weren't going to be any different. But Schuyler had a feeling about this teacher. Merciless and pitiless, Mrs. Singleton would not be kind unless Schuyler showed confidence and charm. So Schuyler did what she had to do; pretend that she oozed of confidence and suck it up.

With a fake smile plastered on her face, Schuyler spoke exhibiting false self-assurance. "Thanks for your great intro, Mrs. S. I'm Schuyler James and like I said before, I'm new to KPS. But I'm sure I will adjust to this place just fine with the assistance from _wonderful_ teachers like Mrs. Singleton."

Schuyler unleashed her fiercest smile upon the slightly smirking and impressed teacher and the rest of her stunned audience. Apparently, no one ever said something so brave to Mrs. Singleton. Then, she walked with purpose and as much grace as she could muster up after that exhausting speech and sat down in the only seat left; next a girl who gave her an approving smile and a thumbs up.

***

"Hey! Wait up!"

Schuyler wasn't sure if someone was yelling at her or somebody else but turned around anyways. She was greeted by smiling sight of the girl she sat next to. The girl had dark brown hair and a red streak on one side. Still unsure if the girl was talking to her or not, Schuyler waited until the girl reached right in front of her.

"Hey," the girl gasped out, trying to catch her breath. "I'm Sloane."

"Hi. Schuyler but I'm sure you already know that." Schuyler tried to sound sure of herself, even though deep down she was nervous about the fact that Sloane could be her first friend at KPS and she didn't want to ruin that.

"That's for sure. You sure gave Mrs. Singleton quite the speech."

"You think that it was too much? I mean I want to make a good impression." Worry lines started to form on Schuyler's forehead.

"No, that's so not the case. Everyone hates her and I've just been dying waiting to hear say something."

"Yeah, I could tell from your faces and—" Before Schuyler could finish her sentence, something called the 'Thorn Walk' came into operation. The students that were crowding the hall less than a minute ago were separated into two sides, their backs against lockers. It was deathly silent. Schuyler, as you have been informed in the past, was new, so therefore she had no idea what was happening and what the 'Thorn Walk' was. Sloane did though, so she pulled Schuyler from her elbow to stand in the side.

And then_ they_ came.

The entrance opened and a ray of light came through like their very own spotlight. Each step was graceful and deliberate, their feet in sync at all times. Their hips swished elegantly, hypnotising each and every teenage boy in the hushed hall. Their arms swung just a little bit, like it was planned to make them seem a little more human. Their glossy and unfrizzy hair swayed lightly, sending jolts of citrus, floral and honey fragrance to their spectators. And then there were their faces, oh their faces. How could they be described? Flawless. Refined. Ideal. Perfect. Their noses, eyes and noses were perfectly aligned. But they each stood out from one another. The one on the right was Mexican and had black, wavy hair that reached her derriere. Her eyes were a shimmering brown and her lips pouted out. The girl to the left was Asian. Black, shiny hair brushed the middle of her back and her forehead covered by side-swept bangs. She had eyes that bigger than most Asians, which made Schuyler think she was half Caucasian. Then there was the one in the middle. Blonde haired, baby blue eyes, but definitely not typical. Then the unthinkable happened. Blondie set her baby blues on Schuyler. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. This action made Schuyler catch her breath. She gave Schuyler a once over but her eyes were as cold as ice. As if Schuyler held no interest in Blondie, she turned away as quickly as she looked and the group of unhumanly beautiful girls disappeared behind the doors of the girls' washroom.

Then it was over.

It was like there was a collective sigh of relief from the masses, once the trio were out of sight. People returned to their previous conversations and went back to what they were doing. Schuyler's first thoughts were jumbled up; who were they? _What_ were they, so perfect and untouched? Why was this so clichéd? And why did this seem awfully like a scene from 'Mean Girls'.

"_What_ was that?" Schuyler managed to gasp out, a little breathlessly.

"That was the oh-so-feared 'Thorn Walk'" Sloane replied, with her eyes slightly widened.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Bitches to the core; _they_ are known as the 'Rose Thorns'," Sloane gave a dramatic pause, as if to make the story more interesting than it already was. "They look fabulous on the outside, yet they are virtually untouchable, hence their name 'Rose Thorns'."

"So… 'Thorn Walk' refers to their name and how bitchy they can be if you get in their way?" This was quite confusing for Schuyler. Sure, her old school had the popular mean girls, too. Seriously, what school didn't? But this was just over the top. A whole sacred walk dedicated to them? This was not right. And yet, Schuyler felt a pull to them; something she hadn't felt with the mean girls back home.

"Exactly. You learn fast, _mon amie_," Sloane slung an arm around Schuyler and they started walking together. "The skinny-ass Asian is Piper Turner-Chang. The curvy Mexican is Makayla Suarez. The bottle-blond is Poppy Carlston. All nasty, malicious and unpleasant. Don't let their looks fool you."

"Of course not! I'm not that naïve." Schuyler waved her hand in an airy manner. She wouldn't fall for their act.

Too bad she already did.


End file.
